Mistake
by MrsGoorjianToYou
Summary: Not a Mary-Sue, mmk. Elizabeth goes searching for Specs and finds a whole lot more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Stephen! Get back here!" Elizabeth Waters yelled loudly at her brother. He speeded down the long corridor with Elizabeth trailing behind. Holding the sacred book in his hand, he rushed into the empty bedroom and quickly locked the door.

Stephen laughed with an evil smirk on his face. "Don't worry, sis," he told her through the door. "Your diary is safe with me now."

Elizabeth groaned. "Please, Stephen…"

"Dear Diary: I saw Robert Landry today after school. He is so handsome and sweet. Oh la la!" Stephen read, laughing.

"Stephen! If you do, I'll tell Mother you're seeing that girl.." Elizabeth started, but the door opened and Stephen slapped his hand on her mouth.

"Shhhh, Elizabeth!" he whispered. "You're too loud," he sighed. He held out the journal. "You win."

"Don't I always?" she grinned, taking the diary and walking off.

"I still know you adore Robert Landry!" he yelled as she went into her bedroom.

She turned around. "You tell anyone, and I'll stab you with Mother's kitchen knife," she smiled and shut the door.

"Elizabeth! Mother says we have to go with her to the market," Stephen said the next afternoon.

Elizabeth grumbled. "Great, another outing with the family." She trudged down the stairs, only to be yelled at by her mother.

"Elizabeth Catherine Waters! Do not carry yourself in such a horrible posture! I did not raise a hoodlum for a daughter," Corinne Waters scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth muttered through her teeth.

"Speak clearly, darling. I can barely hear you when you mumble like that. And straighten your dress, it looks a wreck!"

Elizabeth looked down. Her mother was right; the dress was wrinkled beyond belief. She blushed and ran her hand across the creased fabric.

"Better," her mother responded. "Now into the carriage, you two."

The ride to the market was boring, as usual. Elizabeth and Stephen didn't dare fight in front of Mother, in fear of being nagged or yelled at.

Once there, Corinne Waters stepped out and told her children, "Stay here in the carriage. I'll only be a couple of minutes."

Once the door was shut, Elizabeth laughed out loud. "Ha! _A couple of minutes_. She'll be at least an hour."

"Why did she want us to come if she just keeps up locked up in here?" Stephen replied, annoyed. "If only Pa was alive. He wouldn't torture us like this."

"Don't talk about him, Stephen," Elizabeth frowned, laying back. Now was the time to slouch, now that her mother was gone. She was getting tired, being in a heated carriage and an enormous dress.

She stared out the window, dazing. She was about to close her eyes when she saw a familiar face out on the street. Who else, sitting there on the park bench, but Robert Landry? She hoped Stephen wouldn't notice-

" Eliiiizabeeeth! Guess who I seeeeeeee?" her brother teased.

"Stephen, don't you dare!" Elizabeth glared.

"Oh, Robert! I love you and think you're the loveliest man alive!" Stephen mocked.

"Quiet, you," Elizabeth grinned, then frowned. "If only he knew I existed."

"Then go talk to him, twit! That's the only way for him to notice you," Stephen advised.

"No, I couldn't," Elizabeth blushed.

"If you don't, I will," Stephen threatened. "And you know what I'll say."

"Fine, you win," she sighed.

"Don't I always?' Stephen laughed, quoting her.

"But what if Mother comes back when I'm gone?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll lie for you, of course. You know Mother is a gullible idiot," Stephen chuckled.

"Stephen Mitchell Waters! Don't call Mother that!" Elizabeth scolded. Then she smiled. "Though it is true."

"I'm going; wish me luck!" she stepped out of the carriage, crossing her fingers.

She looked around for Robert, excited and nervous at the same time. This would be the first time she talked to him, even though they went to the same academy since their elementary years.

"Robert, how are you?" she practiced as she walked gracefully over to the divine park bench. "Remember me? We've sat by each other since I was ten. May I call you Robbie? Argh, no. That's not attractive, Elizabeth," she scolded herself.

Was this a bad idea? What if she made a dozen mistakes? As her mother always said, _You never have a second chance to make a first impression_.

Oh well. It was too late now.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Mistake

Chapter 2

Elizabeth breathed out heavily. She knew she was being stupid, after all, it was just a boy! Just an ordinary boy. Just an ordinary, handsome, perfect boy…

She decided she would get attention by tapping him on the shoulder. It wasn't as loud as calling to him, and she'd didn't have the nerve to "accidentally" bump into him. Tapping would be nice, soft, and affectionate.

As she got closer, she got more confident. She knew she looked good. If her body did what her brain told it to do, she would catch his eye. Hopefully.

She was just feet behind him. She raised up her arm, but without warning a boy came running past her out of nowhere, smashing into her arm. He hit the ground hard, falling from the impact of the hit. Elizabeth pulled her arm close to her breast in searing pain. The boy had struck at full speed, and Elizabeth felt like her arm had just broken into a thousand pieces.

__

I'm definitely going to have a bruise there tomorrow, she thought to herself. She looked down on the boy, who stood up and brushed off his trousers.

"Good Lord," Elizabeth uttered. "Watch where you're going next time!"

"Excuse me, ma'am," the boy said, tipping his hat. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

Elizabeth looked the boy up and down. He was about her age, with dark brunette hair under his hat. Elizabeth thought he would look handsome without all the dirt on his face. His pants were old; they obviously hadn't been washed in a couple of weeks. Or months. His shirt was ripped and shriveled, there were stains everywhere.

"What happened to your clothing?" Elizabeth asked, almost in disgust.

The boy looked embarrassed as he started at the ground. "Well, miss, most of us newsies don't got money like you. We have to wear what we're given," he covered up. "And I get in a couple of fights here and there."

Elizabeth felt guilty for making him reply to that. "I'm sorry, boy. Are you alright?"

He looked up and a grin appeared on his face. "Yes, miss, I'm fine. Thanks." He tipped his hat, then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, boy!" Elizabeth called. "What is your name?"

The boy turned and smiled. "Mush, ma'am. Just call me Mush."


End file.
